


Trading Spaces

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Awkward Romance, Candles, Consensual, Dresses, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Other, Redpuff - Freeform, Underfell Sans (Undertale), mind games?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: It starts out simple. He says,  “I’m bored of my Sans. Wanna trade?”-----Chapter 1 RedPuff  (Underfell Sans / Undertale Papyrus)Chapter 2 Edgeberry (Underfell Papyrus/ Underswap Sans)Chapter 3 Fluffyhoods (Underswap Papyrus / Underale Sans)-----yes, I know ships have multiple names... go and comment (=o=) I'll add them in.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Relationships: Underfell Sans / Undertale Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trading Spaces

“Hey.” Stretch took a long drag from his cigarette, keeping the other Papyri in wait as he sucked in the thick smoke. His pause was testing Fell’s patience. He never did like the smell of smoke, be it from war or drugs. The fact Stretch has to call his attention just to keep him in wait is annoying as heck. Cinnamon, too was curious what he had to say.

At long last, Stretch parts his teeth. A silent sound of smoke and words blur into each other. “I’m bored of my Sans. Wanna trade?”

Cinnamon reacts loudly, jumping to his boots with a stomp. “What?! You.. you are just bored of your brother!?”

“Yeah.” Stretch hums, not minding the outburst in the slightest. He presses the offer again. “Wanna trade?”

~~~

Red

~~~

Red came home the same as always, half drunk and late as hell. It was Tuesday, so of course, he skipped his work shift and headed over to Grillbys to watch the game. He expected Boss to bitch at him as always, he’d use his shrill voice as a lullaby and pass out on the sofa, but instead, it's quiet. Things look weird tho. Was this his house?

The lights were off and there were candles lit around the house. It smelled like a damn flower field from all these different scents. He turned his nose up at a lavender scented candle on the coffee table. Another was pumpkin spice. On the fourth step up to the bedroom is another candle. On the floor too. There are a lot on the floor… spread out like some satanic ritual was going on with flower petals and fire.

“Bosss~?” Red called out warily. He wouldn’t put it past his brother to be trying to summon demons. They were after all, and he quotes, “The strongest most bad-ass monsters history has ever known.” He shrugs, kicking his shoes off at the door, and walks into the living room that -used to have a sofa in it.

Now it's swung to the side and pushed up against the wall. Allowing for a brand new shag carpet to be laid down smack in the middle of the floor. The fireplace channel is on tv… and someone jerryrigged an extension cord to plug the heater into the same electrical socket. It's actually cozy and warm in here… for once.

That’s not all. The boarded-up windows have red silken sheets draped over them, hiding the ugliness of it and filling the room with the seductive color. ...Um. Boss was never one for romance. Was it his birthday? A Holiday? ...Did Boss get hit in the head?

“Hello?” Red calls out again, he peeks into the kitchen and spots a candlelight dinner… Papyrus is sat at the other end. Smiling so cheerfully. His hands crossed under his chin.

“HELLO~”

Red’s a bit startled but he steps forward. “Hey...Cinnamon?” He raises a bone brow. “Uh… what’s going on...today?”

Cinnamon smiles in the way that only he can. It's that radiation of fake pleasant sunlight, kindness as a front for the deeply repressed frustration behind the mask. Red feels a bit unease whenever he’s around Ketch’s brother. He’s just too…. Happy. It felt unnatural for a Papyrus.

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU~” Cinnamon hums, he nudges his head in the direction of the food. “COME. SIT.”

Red wasn’t going to turn down a free meal! “Woah… I can’t remember the last time someone cooked for me.” Red chuckled. He entered the kitchen and looked at the unique meal. Spaghetti. Heh. Well, he didn’t expect much, but this was actually kinda nice. Maybe he’s not such a weird Pap after all. He pulled out the empty seat across from Cinnamon.

...There’s a dick in his chair.

He stares at the bright orange ecto cock fused to the chair, that so obviously belonged to the smiling Papyrus across the table. “ _ IS SOMETHING WRONG? _ ~” Cinnamon sings, still ever so sweet.

Red’s jaw kinda opens. Slack. With a - “uhhhhhh….” stammering out from him. He grabs the back of the chair and lifts it. Waving at the disembodied cock like he is some street magician, saying ‘look~ no strings!’ it's literally magic.

Red wasn’t a stranger to cock but this was a little ridiculous. “So...Cinnamon.” He puts the chair back down and really has to take a breath before he says this sentence out loud. “I couldn’t help but notice your cock is in my chair…”

“YOU’RE BEING QUITE RUDE RED. DON’T YOU KNOW ANY TABLE MANNERS?”

Red shook his head. “Nu-uh. This isn’t ‘ _ table manners’  _ for shit!” He pushes the chair back in, refusing to look at it. Luckily the table cloth is draped low enough to hide that nice surprise.

Cinnamon shrugs. “I GUESS YOU DONT WANT DINNER.” He sighs, playing the dramatic. “SHALL WE SKIP STRAIGHT TO DESERT THEN?” He hums, his fingers drums across the table. Patient. Plotting.

“...Where’s Boss?” Red wonders out loud. “...Is it just… us?”

“OF COURSE IT IS SILLY.” Papyrus grinned. “NOW,  _ WHY DONT YOU HAVE A SEAT? _ ”

Red gulped. He’d never played this kinda game with others before… he pulled the chair back out and stared at the elongated cock. Damn, Cin was built like a horse. Paps didn’t care if he stared, he let Red get used to the idea. But he did give him some gentle encouragement…

“YOU HAVE TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS.” He hums. Reds face matches his name. “OH~ BUT I WOULDNT WANT YOU TO BE NAKED EITHER….” He takes this moment to set down a present on the table. It's wrapped in a big red bow and gyftmas paper. Red stares at it dubiously. ...Finding the nerve to pull the ribbon and lift the cover off the box. A black and white maid outfit is folded in half at the top.

He pulls it out. The poofy skirt and thin waist are decorated with ribbons… theres also a collar in the box with a bell at the end. His face is really red now.

“WELL?” Cinnamon smirks. “DO YOU WANT ME TO FEED YOU LITTLE RED?”

He gulped. Looking back at the dinner table set for two. The tv-screen fireplace. The candles flooding the room. It was all - awfully romantic. And he didn’t expect Cinn to be intThen back to the skimpy maid outfit in his hands. “y-yes. please.” He nodded his head. “...I-I’ll get changed.”


End file.
